Collapsed
by LeakySneakyOprichniki
Summary: Xemnas finally says something to the point. So simple and to the point, that it startles him.
1. Because he though nothing of it

Collapsed

Chapter 1: _Because he though nothing of it_

_He was late. Terra didn't like to be late. This was why he was running top speed through the forests behind the castle walls. Aqua and Ven where expecting him to be there before sundown. There were anticipating a meteor shower to cascade tonight. He was automatically invited to watch it with them. Aqua had told him earlier today, but he had a lot on his mind. He'd forgotten. _

_He looked to the sky as he panted; hair whipping around his squared face. His long legs pushed him over rocks and flowing streams. He jumped to swing over a thick tree branch that was blocking the path of a winding dirt trail. Terra turned his attention back to the darkening sky, and cursed under his breath. The setting sun took his attention for a split second. The few seconds where long enough for him to miss a dip in the road. _

_He tripped roughly, barrel rolled violently down the slope, and ended in a sharp, painful hit to the back of his head. _

"_Ouch…," He hissed. _

_After he had come to a stop and regained his composure, he examined himself. He felt around his head expectantly. The spot where he was struck was lightly coated with warm blood. He winced and saw what he was hit with. It was a rock that stood erect from the ground; covered in light splatters of crimson. _

_He stood up and dusted himself off with a growl. He was still wasting time._

_Being the sturdy child that he was, he thought nothing of his injury and continued running. _

_

* * *

_

Xemnas assuaged his temples with the tips of his fingers. His migraine was returning, and a long stack of work that nearly reached the ceiling didn't help. Neither did the bickering of his lower ranks. Seems every one was complaining about something, and no work was getting done. Kingdom Hearts was being constructed at a snails pace.

He stood up long hours of the night tending to his reports and research. Come to think of it he had been up for three days. . He had so much to tend to, and tasks needed to be carried out and filed. Even though he was stressed and fatigued, he'd never let his neophytes know. He was a strong leader, and he'd keep it that way. He'd never let them learn that he was beyond tired. And oh, how he was…

"Sir, I have the Xigbar report you ordered. I had a difficult time prying it out of him, but it's done." Saїx announced to him. He strode in quietly waiting for his superior's response.

"Good, read it won't you?" Xemnas swiveled around in his office chair, closed his eyes, and used the knuckles of his left hand to support his chin.

Saїx sighed. "And I quote:" he peered at the paper, one of his eye brows raised,"**Feels like every thing I touch here is out to kill me. This place sucks. The only thing interesting in this creepy shiz hole is that there are fun things to shoot. But isn't that the case every where else? For some reason there are more Hover Ghosts in town that usual. Man, they are like creepy pedos that grab you from behind, and drag you away to rape you or something. Man oh man, do I hate those things. Other than that, there's nothing out of the ordinary, or anything I care to look into. I'm going to be lazy today.**"

"Humph…" Xemnas snorted and stared at nothing in particular.

"Should I file this then." Saїx snapped Xigbar's archive shut, and waited for orders.

Xemnas opened his eyes. He seemed to be in a trance. He was staring as if he was never spoken to. Completely silent and oblivious. Xemnas' eyelids would flutter rapidly every now and again. It looked _unnatural. _

"Sir?" Saїx asked again. Still there was no response. Xemnas continued to hold an unaware look to his calm face as several minutes passed without an answer. He tapped Xemnas on the shoulder apprehensively. This isn't the first time that this has happened.

"Hmm…Oh, put it away." Xemnas resurfaced into his surroundings and waved Saїx off passively. He hadn't noticed that he blanked out.

"Yes, sir," Saїx paused to look at his superior before leaving. Xemnas probably didn't know that he noticed, but he did. He very well knew that Xemnas was tired. He could see it in his eyes, and in the way he talked. The current events were starting to raise a red flag. It nagged at the back of Saїx's mind. Something was _wrong_.

He'd have to keep a close eye on Xemnas. What ever it was, it wasn't good.

* * *

"Vexen, I have a question."

"Hmmm…what's the bother?" The chilly Academic peered at Saїx from the corner of a green eye. He was writing down results from the many test tubes and beakers that were scattered around his laboratory tables.

"Have you noticed a change in the Superiors behavior? I find it very unusual. It worries me." Saїx leaned his back on a white washed wall and crossed his arms.

"What do you mean?" Vexen squinted at him.

"I've noticed that he…he twitches. It looks off, or involuntary," Saїx stared at the tiled floor in thought.

"How odd. Xemnas, twitching? What's wrong here?" Vexen breathed. He set down a book, and picked up a note pad. This was interesting. He began writing down the tid-bits of information given to him.

"Anything else?" Vexen crossed his legs in his chair.

"Yes, I believe these ticks have gotten worse. It wasn't as noticeable as before. It started about four months ago. It used to take him several minutes to register that I've asked him a question, or to even answer. Now, he well, twitches, or moves unusually. Sometimes he looks dazed; unaware. It's not like him, and it's bothering me. I think it's affecting his health. I know that he stays up several days at a time. I thought that lack of sleep was the problem, so I've convinced him to sleep regularly. But, I'm not sure if it's been helping," Saїx huffed through his nose.

"My, my Saїx. Such a good watchdog you are. I'm surprised you even care to monitor him. But, I guess that's why you're his right hand man, and not Xigbar." Vexen cackled and finished the last of his notes.

"Can't feign off humor can you? That almost made me laugh." Saїx left the floor to look Vexen in the face. His expression was emotionless as ever.

Vexen rolled his eyes. "I suggest you continue to watch over him for now. You've already been doing a good job of it. Xigbar, Xaldin, and I have noticed some of this behavior at meetings, but have thought nothing of it. It's interesting to see you noticed too, but you come here with much more detail. I see now, that there is a problem. Looks like one of us watch Xemnas a little more closely than they should," he snickered.

"What are you getting at?" Saїx growled at his remarks.

"Nothing, nothing… I'm just admiring your hidden motivation." Vexen put his note pad at the edge of his table to be looked at later.

"If by motivation, you mean the Organization. I'm only doing what has to be done." Saїx nodded curtly and glided out of the doors; not bothering to hear the rest of what Vexen had to say about his _motives_.

Finally beneficial progress was being made, and he had a least a _little_ room to breath. It wasn't a lot, but Xemnas took it. Xion was 'accepted' into their ranks only days ago. Their little experiment was already starting to converse and associate herself with Roxas. Two keyblades meant twice the heartless slain. Twice as many hearts, splendid. He closed his eyes for a short rest.

Saїx has advised him to sleep more, but there was just no time. Come to think of it, Saїx watched him like a hawk. He wondered why. He wasn't used to Saїx being this _attentive_. Xemnas assumed it was because of his lack of sleep and anxiety. Yes, he noticed it was affecting his health. He was just too busy to care. Besides, he was superior, and leader of the Organization. He ate stress for breakfast.

...

He forgot his train of thought. He'd been doing that a lot lately. He'd be working diligently on something, and in the next minute he'd just _forget_. He rubbed his temples. There's that migraine again. It came far too often. He settled for popping some aspirin and going to sleep. He looked to his table stand clock. It was two o'clock in the morning.

"Hmmm…I should hand these off to VII before I retreat for the night." Xemnas yawned deep in his throat, and shifted a stack of documents of the edge of his desk and into his waiting hand.

Punctual as ever, Saїx arrived in his office without having to be summoned.

"Ah, eight. Here, classify these for me. I want them back in the late morning." Xemnas handed the stack to Saїx, though he never took his attention off of the other folders on his desk.

Saїx scanned him closely checking for any of Xemnas' newly surfaced mental ticks. He walked out slowing looking behind him every couple of steps. Xemnas looked fine. He shifted the outrageous slab of papers in his grasp and checked the tabbing. It could go under two filing categories. He grunted and moved clumps of his blue hair out of his way.

"Wait, Sir, which classification would you prefer these reports to fall under?" Saїx stopped and turned around fully to receive an answer to his question. He furrowed his eyebrows. There it was _again_.

Xemnas froze as he stood near his desk. His vision blurred considerably as black dots speckled his sight. Xemnas could not find the words to respond. He could no longer control his body. His eye lids closed and opened at a hurried pace. He stiffened gracelessly, and spontaneously _**collapsed**_. His body hit the ground with a defending **thud**.

If Saїx had emotions the only ones that would be described at that slit second would go by the names of shock and horror.

"_**Xemnas**_" He chopped across the carpeted floor to his fallen leader and grabbed at his head. Saїx instinctively wrapped one gloved hand around Xemnas' mouth to keep him from biting down on his tongue. Xemnas' tangerine eyes rolled to the back of his skull under rapid eyelashes. His strong muscles twisted and spasmed violently and out of control.

It screamed in Saїx's mind. _Xemnas was having a seizure_.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: **_

_**Well I hope you all enjoyed the first half of my little one shot. I guess it would be a two shot now. It might even go to three. Writing this was fun! I had to do quite a bit of research for this overall fanfiction. I bet you can guess where my research went into play. *wink**wink***_

_**Let me know what you guys think. Don't worry! I won't kill Xemans…or maybe I will. Who knows? You'll have to keep reading to find out. ;P **_


	2. Thank All That He Was There

Collapsed

Chapter 2: _Thank all that he was there _

Before Saїx knew it, he stopped.

Xemnas laid abruptly still in his arms. Saїx winced as he withdrew his hand. Xemnas had bitten down on it so hard that it had started to bleed through his glove. He removed the glove and discarded his injury as panic still coursed through him. He shook Xemnas's shoulders in an attempt to call him to consciousness, but he didn't stir.

"Xemnas?" Saїx shook harder. The rise and fall of his chest wasn't there. Saїx squinted as realization struck him that Xemnas wasn't breathing.

Thinking quickly, Saїx tilted Xemnas' head back by placing his hand on his forehead and lifting his chin with the first two fingers of his other bleeding hand. He leaned over, pinched his nose, and bravely enclosed his mouth around his. He breathed deeply, willing for Xemnas' chest to move again.

He rose as he ran out of breath, time was running out. If he didn't do something now, Xemnas could die. Though there were no signs of him fading away, but there was still a possibility. Growling in anxiety, Saїx found where Xemnas' ribs met his breast bone. He stabled himself on his knees and pressed down as hard as he could, again, and then went back to his mouth.

He did this again and again, his mind pleading with him to keep Xemnas alive. Frustration, rage, and panic swirled in the pit of his belly.

_Don't Die. Don't Die. Don't Die…_

"**VEXEN !" **

A pleading roar ripped from his throat and rumbled the hall-ways. He needed help. Now.

But soon after, a wave of relief washed upon Saїx as he heard a labored gasp from under him.

* * *

"Such an awful turn of events…" Vexen mused as he scribbled on his clipboard.

The beep of a heart monitor filled Saїx's ears as he stood with three other men in an infirmary room.

"Hmm…" Xaldin grunted. "I thought Vexen was exaggerating when I was told Xemnas had a seizure, but here I am, and he is unconscious." He crossed his thick arms over his chest as he propped himself on a white wall.

"Hmph, when Saїx here near roared for me, I though Xemnas died." Vexen drawled.

"What the hell? That was Saїx? Hah, I thought a Ground Shaker found its way into the castle again. Heard him all the way down in the basement levels." Xigbar gave Saїx a mocking smirk from the corner chair he was lounging in.

"So that's what that was." Xaldin also turned his attention to the berserker.

"Yes, if he hadn't of been there Xemnas would have defiantly died." Vexen nodded.

"Then thank all he was there." Xigbar slurred.

"What's wrong with him?" He interrupted. Saїx stayed composed at his position at the near right side of Xemnas' bed. He watched him closely, as he usually did. He followed the different lines of tubes to his arms, chest, and mouth with his eyes before lifting his head to look Vexen in his face.

"Oh, we'll need him awake before I can get a accurate diagnosis. Hopefully he'll wake up soon. However, I do have a hunch." Vexen stood up from a swivel chair hastily.

"Here we go…" Xigbar rolled his eyes knowingly.

"As I was saying," Vexen scowled, "Seizures are usually a sign of Epilepsy, and the symptoms you stated before: Episodes of blank staring, brief periods of no response to questions or instructions, sudden stiffening or falls for no apparent reason, episodes of blinking or chewing at inappropriate times, dazed behavior; being unable to talk or communicate for a short time, and repeated movements that look out of place or unnatural. They're all indicators of this medical issue." Vexen moved a stray strand of his blond hair from his face. "Sad all of this was happening and no one really noticed."

"So you think Xemnas is epileptic…?" Xaldin inquired raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, but I need him awake to ask questions. Other wise I might be wrong. But, that's unlikely." Vexen inertly waved his hand and handed Xaldin a note pad from his and Saїx's previous conversations.

"Right," Xigbar snickered.

"If it is, I wonder what could have caused it." Saїx mumbled.

"We won't know until he wakes up. Until then, what are we going to tell the other members?" Xaldin signed and switched legs.

"For now, we'll keep it to ourselves." Vexen stated. "There are too many disloyal plots going on as is. If we told them this, the others would have a field day."

"Agreed," They alleged in unison.

"But, who's going to take the Superior's place for now?" Saїx asked out loud.

"I assume Xigbar will." Vexen pondered.

"I ain't doin' it. That's work. Work's not really my thing." Xigbar protested a smile still present on his scared face.

"Then who do you suggest?"

"Have Dances-With-Moons do it. He's Boss Man's watch dog already. He knows more about the job than I do."

"Fine then, it's settled. Number VII will take over until Xemnas wakes up. I'll tell numbers V and VI to keep things under wraps." And with that, Xaldin turned to leave, his nap was over due.

"Fine by me. Have fun." Xigbar gave Saїx a wink, and got up to leave soon after him.

"We'll have our regular meetings. We'll just tell everyone he's on a private mission. Aren't you coming Saїx?" Vexen was half way out of the door.

"No, I'll stay here. Someone has to watch him."

"Hmm…" Vexen smirked. "Suit yourself."

Saїx quietly watched him leave, and when he was sure Vexen was gone, pulled a chair from a corner, and station himself at Xemnas' bed side. He huffed through his nose, and brought his hand to his face. Bright red bite marks lined the side of his right palm. He let it drop and plop against his thigh.

_Why didn't I let him die? _

"I'm not a watch dog…" He mumbled.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

**Well aint this something. I'll leave you guys hanging for now. Three more chapters to go!**


	3. Two Days Dissolved

Collapsed

Ch.3 _Two days dissolved _

"He won't be back until further notice."

"_Yessssss_…" Demyx rejoiced quietly. He arms waved half way in the air as his body wriggled giddily in his seat. The meeting area echoed lightly with his and Axel's exclamations.

"Which means, until he returns, you're all to function in the Organization as you usually do." Saїx shot Demyx a glare from the corner of a shiny amber eye. Demyx froze in his seat, and Axel chuckled in amusement.

"Everyone except you and II?" Marluxia questioned and looked around the room at the other members. His palm supported his chin as he sat properly in his chair next to Larxene, who also looked apprehensive. "I suspect Xigbar would take over as leader in a situation such as this?"

"He appointed me to direct the Organization in his absence. Xigbar turned down the offer, so he selected me. Xigbar will be issuing missions for the time being."

"It makes sense to me. He _is_ Xemnas' lap dog." Larxene whispered mordantly to Marluxia's side.

Saїx's sensitive ears twitched in annoyance. "If there are no further questions you are all dismissed."

"Just one more over here." Axel raised his hand languidly.

"What is it VIII?" Saїx grew inpatient. He wanted to leave.

"Where exactly did the Superior go?" He raised a red eyebrow. A slick smile plastered to his face.

Two seats across, Luxord perked up to his question; interested in what the answer was.

"As I said before he went on a confidential mission. He didn't tell us exactly where he went." Saїx leered at him.

"Hmph…" Luxord grew bored again.

"If that's all, you can leave." Xaldin's voiced boomed. Saїx wasn't the only one growing irritated.

Grumbling, each member left one by one, until only Saїx and Zexion where left.

"I assume you'll continue to watch him, Saїx?" Zexion peered up from a book he'd been reading during the meeting.

"Yes."

"I'll let Vexen know you're in the private infirmary when I go to assist him in the basement labs." He snapped his book shut.

"Thank you, Zexion."

"Is there anything else?" He inquired before summoning a portal.

"No, that'll be all."

"Don't wear yourself out…" He gave Saїx a perceptive look and disappeared in a cascade of darkness.

* * *

He took his seat quietly, and looked over Xemnas. This had become a habit. Every time he came in the private infirmary. He would check his vitals: if he was breathing, alive, or if his physical heart was registering on the monitor. It had been two days, but Vexen insisted that Xemnas would wake up soon. But, that was the sad part. It had roughly been _two days. _

He closed his tired eyes. Xemnas had one hell of a job. Damn, it was only two days.

Two long _miserable_ days. Saїx ached with fatigue. That's what a mile high stack of report forms will do for you. There were sore muscles in his arms from doing a repetitive machine motion, just from stamping files for half an hour. Someone broke fifteen windows in the Grey Room when Xigbar wasn't "looking" (which he'd have to scrounge for the munny to repair).

He slunk in his chair and growled deep in his throat. His back was stiff, his butt hurt from sitting for too long, and some of the lower members had been arguing, loudly, _all day_. Over what, he didn't remember, or felt like remembering. He was too tired. He didn't even get _half _of the work done. Really, it was more energy draining than it sounded. He was too weary to even open his eyes, but a rustle of movement made him open them anyway.

Saїx froze stiff in his seat. The movement was followed by a hoarse groan. Xemnas stirred in his bed. The muscles in his legs and arms twitching as he shifted under the starch white covers.

"Sir…," Saїx called to him.

There was another groan.

"Sir?" He asked again.

Xemnas opened his eyes gradually. A confused expression found on his features as he looked around. He blinked a few times. The light from the room strained his eyes. His head turned shifting the pillow under it. He looked at the tube in his arm, and then at Saїx. His usually bright eyes were dull and dark. They asked an unspoken question as eyebrows knitted above them.

_What happened? _

"You had a seizure." Saїx softly answered.

Xemnas' eyes closed again as he huffed deeply from his nose. He nodded as he accepted this new information. He groaned a third time; expect Saїx could clearly hear a hint of over exaggeration in the groan's pitch. Xemnas almost _never _missed a time to be dramatic.

Saїx inwardly rolled his eyes. "Can you talk?"

"Yes," was his croaky answer.

"Is anything numb, or any part of you that you can't feel?"

"No…though I am very sore. Very much so in my left leg, and neck," His sentence tapered in volume. It was almost muted as Xemnas finished.

"Good, Vexen asked me to check for paralysis if you awoke. You can talk also, which is good. You must not have suffered brain damage." The room grew silent.

"Why didn't you let me perish?" Xemnas' gaze locked on his; his voice low and breathy. Even in a weakened state his stare was smothering.

"Sir…I-"

**Authors notes:**

**Hmmm, thought I'd go ahead and type this down today. There are two more chapters left, but who knows! I might just throw a couple more in there just because.**

**My Xemnas how abrupt. **

**R and R!**


	4. Trial

Collapsed

Ch.4: Trial

Saїx couldn't form the words to reply. Doors creaked and his head swiveled from the sudden noise.

"So he finally awakes from his slumber." Vexen entered the room with Zexion following behind. Almost like a doctor and nurse. The swing doors creaked as they passed through them. Their boots tapped lightly on the tiled floors.

"Can he talk?" Vexen wasted no time and went to a supplies desk. He pulled out various papers, a stethoscope, and his report files (which had become novel length in the pass days).

"Yes." Saїx muttered. He shifted nervously.

"Good. Superior?" Xemnas acknowledged Vexen at the calling of his title. He gave a low grumble and removed his attention from Saїx at his side. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Please sit up straight sir." Vexen took the stethoscope from the desk and placed it on Xemnas' middle back as he shifted into a sitting position. "Take a deep breath," Vexen continued this on both sides of his body and listened to his lungs. He murmured to Zexion, and Zexion scribbled something down on a medical form.

"Nothing seems to be wrong with your breathing. You had a rather unusual seizure. I wasn't expecting you to be a sleep for that long." Vexen snapped his fingers. He was busy and occupied with beginning Xemnas' test. Hastily he opened a cabinet and shifted the medicinal objects stacked inside.

"Hm, Zexion go get a syringe and rubber band. We'll need to take some blood for a blood test."

"Should I prepare a syringe for a spinal tap, too?" Zexion inquired setting down the clip board he had been holding.

"No, I don't believe that will be necessary," Vexen waved Zexion off as he left, picked up his clip board, and then removed a box of band-aids and latex gloves for later use.

"I pinned you as a scientist Vexen, but I didn't know you qualified as a doctor." Saїx watched Vexen move from cabinet to cabinet pulling out other tools.

"I can't blame you. Let's just say I'm here in case of emergency." Vexen chuckled.

"What are you planning on doing?" Saїx asked his back slouched back in his chair.

"I think it's safe to take to take Xemnas off the monitor and IV Fluid. After that, we'll perform a few tests and ask some questions. I'm interested to find the source of our little predicament." Vexen pulled a swiveling stool down to an appropriate size and sat on it. He crossed on of his legs over the other and sat down the clip board in the middle.

"What kind of tests?" Saїx watched Xemnas breathe. His eyes squinted in hesitantly.

"A blood test will be taken and perhaps a scan. I'll have an X ray performed if needed. But, before that I'll need to perform a basic test just to check that his basic motor skills are the same."

"And how long will this take before you know what's wrong?" Xemnas spoke. His eyes stared at the ceiling.

"I'm not sure sir; it depends on what is wrong. Some things are harder to detect than others. It could be Epilepsy, chemical imbalances, neurological complications, or absolutely nothing at all. Other snags can also rise due to the fact that you are a nobody. For now, we'll stay optimistic."

Xemnas closed his eyes again. "Who all knows?"

"Only those who can be trusted. I assume you know who they are."

"I understand." Xemnas stated.

"Well, if you have no more questions let's begin."

**Author's notes:**

**Yes, Yes I know! This is a **_**very**_** short chapter. I just don't have the stamina that I used to! Ah, college papers wear you down. D:**

**Let me know what you think! I know it's all Grey's Anatomy-ish. Well, mostly for all the Medical stuff. Can you tell I might want to be a doctor? :'D**

**Stay with me people! Updates are gonna be a bit sluggish. **


	5. Error

Collapsed

Ch. 5: Error

You were poked- with syringes, and prodded- with all kinds of things, then questioned- _explicitly_. Lots and lots of papers. Even though your vision was hazy and the events were blurred like stale white chalk on a sidewalk you still stared at him; _intensely_. Saїx, yes you knew about him, or at least you thought you did. You had been confused about something like this—this situation. You would have expected him to let you die and fade away. Wasn't it his ultimate plan? Yes, you knew more than you would let them know. You aren't stupid. That's why you're leader and their not. You keep your friends close, and your enemies even closer. The significant ones are drawn in of course. You stare at his face for _something,_ your eyes meeting his.

You watch him, watching you. You both watch.

Stare. You both stare. Then Saїx turns away.

But, you're watching to intimidate. What was he watching for? What was that in his eyes?

Your concentration breaks. Vexen has another syringe. It is thicker than the others he had brought out the needle longer. He takes a pale yellow rubber band from Zexion who looks like he's going to fall asleep were he stands. You are already sitting up. Vexen tells you to rest your arm on the railing of the bed. The rubber band is wrapped tight, then tighter around the crease of your arm. Vexen tells you to relax, and you do. Short, sharp staby pain in your arm—Vexen has finally found your vein under and around all that thick muscle.

You dislike needles, but you're not in the mood to protest. Your tired mind is else were. You stay quiet, but you hold your head high like the Victorian coach horse you know you are. You don't need a bridal to keep it there.

There is a shuffling in the background. Your ear twitches and focuses on it. You watch him with you ears. Saїx has moved. Your arm jolts, the needle is full. Vexen uses an alcohol wipe to remove the red from your tan skin. He sticks a band aid over an invisible hole.

"There, that's all we'll need for now. We should have all of our tests' results back soon," Vexen taps the cylinder. He is happy like he shouldn't be. A thick yellow liquid collects at the top nearest to his fingers. You stare at your blood compact in the medical object. You think it looks like it's clotting. You, make a sigh that sounds more like a groan. Your throat is still raw.

Another shuffle in the background. Saїx, sat up in his chair. You see this out of the corner of your orange eye. You squint. You are going to hold a grudge because he saved your life.

Because you can do that.

"I always wondered why you insisted on being a scientist," Zexion yawns and leaves.

Vexen huffs and frowns. He puts the blood in a vial and then, puts the vial in a small refrigerator next to cold antibiotics.

"You seem like more of a doctor…" Saїx adds. He's mumbling.

Vexen humph's.

Doors creak open again. Zexion in back with two covered plates. This is when you realize that you are starving. It smells off sea food. You usually eat two plates, but you know you'll eat more. Maybe you'll scarf it down, maybe you won't. Your stomach growls. You growl. Zexion looks at you briefly, knowingly and hands you both of them. You crack open one food package. Moisture from steam clings to your face.

"You may leave," you command.

Vexen shrugs his shoulders. Zexion yawns for the fifth tine since this morning. Saїx shuffles silently staying only a few paces behind.

"Not you," You crunch into a fried shrimp tail.

He freezes with one foot out the door. He knows who you are talking to.

**Author's Notes:**

**Wow! It's been a while since I updated this. I hope you all enjoy~ **

**Way to tired to look it over a fifth time. ;-;**


	6. Disoriented Interrogation

**It has been a Long long time since I have touched this. I read through it, and I see that it is okay. The chapters a short. There are some errors, but I have deliberated on it, and I have decided to continue on a few more chapters. I hope I haven't crushed any hopes or dreams. Haha, I have also not decided to totally re-write the first five chapters even though they need to be. I am sadly, way too lazy to update with my more matured writing style. I hope you can forgive me and accept this new chapter. I hope the drastic change, or small change, in writing doesn't startle you. Enjoy.**

* * *

Collapsed

Chapter 6: Disoriented Interrogation

Saїx watched in tensed unease as his leader tried to center his thoughts. Xemnas swayed unsteadily from side to side, long, dull, rustled, silver hair swung against his back and itched his buttery brown shoulders. He sat down his steaming plate chewing lazily on the food he had just put into his mouth. Not quite visibly, Xemnas seemed to suddenly be engrossed and far away.

"Sir?" Saїx asked. First, he was commanded to stay in the recuperation room (obviously for a confrontation), and then there was nothing. It was as if Xemnas had drawn something on that constantly scribbled white board, and then in the swipe of something unknown, it was whipped clean of every though he'd scrawled.

"Sir?" Saїx asked again and tried not to teeter on his edgy legs. The silence was making him eerie. Was _it _happening again?

"VII." Xemnas started, but again there was a pause.

Saїx began to grow agitated. Whatever he had wanted to say, why couldn't he just say it? Perhaps he had really done something unfavorable, but how would he know if Xemnas didn't just spit it out and be straight forward like he usual was.

"I apologize." Xemnas picked around one of his plates. His stomach growled in agony, but quite frankly he had just lost his appetite. "Could you…" Xemnas rubbed his temple. "The knob." He huffed through his nose. Saїx didn't understand the source of his new frustration. "The door." He repeated in another broken phrase. "Leave the door."

Saїx scrunched his brows, and peered down at his sweaty palm clenched around the false door knob. One push through a swinging door, and he could leave and avoid this whole conversation. Unfortunate, he could not do that. Obey orders. Obey orders. Obey orders. He released his hold squinting briefly at the stitches rowed jaggedly into the pattern of Xemnas' teeth. It stung, but Saїx was only reminded now.

"Yes, Sir?" He asked for the last and final time. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Hmmm." Xemnas hummed closing his eyes and pulling up his thighs to rest his elbows. His food went unattended to, sure to be cooled as their conversation sluggishly rolled on. "Sit." He slurred, eyes remaining closed. Saїx stalked unhurriedly around the bed to resume his spot at the side chair in the room. He kept his eyes trained on Xemnas' general area like a hesitant animal.

"Not t-." Xemnas shook his head and exhaled. "Not there."

Saїx sighed.

"Here." Xemnas patted the space next to him. The deliberate motion caused hidden mattress springs to creak.

Saїx moved at an even slower pace. As a subordinate, being asked to sit next to him was unheard of. It was the equivalent to being spoken to on an equal level. It made him feel even more uncomfortable. Had he really done something so wrong to be treated this way? Hadn't he aided in preserving Xemnas' life? At that thought, something in him filled with meager dread. Ah, yes, that's right. Xemnas' life. It was a sewing thread thick tight-rope wasn't it? More noise was made as Saїx sunk down next to his leader. He crossed his legs, and his arms making sure to keep to his own small amount of space on the other side of the limited bed.

"Why?"Xemnas finally says something to the point. So simple and to the point, that it startles him.

"Why?" Saїx mirrors. Why? What answer could he give? "I presumed that you were dying, Sir." He frowns.

"I—" The edge of Xemnas' lips twitched upward in an uncontrolled tick, rather than in more of his frustration. "Understand that." He continued. "Why?"

"Why not?" Saїx wiggled his foot.

"I could think of a few." Xemnas grumbled.

"I was doing a duty, Sir. Did you not want me to aid you?" Saїx turned his head to the side focusing on the footprints left in fresh dust on the white washed, tiled floor. On a schedule, air vents had begun to rumble above filling the equally rumbling silence.

"I am thankful for your timely assistance, Saїx. However, you have confused me." Xemnas scowled leaning over to catch the subordinates purposely wondering eyes.

"Then I apologize." Saїx scooted back, thigh hanging over an edge, when Xemnas leaned in. His eyes locked on to his like a venomous viper. If he was the prey, Saїx could not tell. Xemnas' deep tangerine eyes were cloudy and almost uncoordinated when he noticed their slow dilation to an almost cat like size.

"Are— you in your right mind?" Saїx's nostrils flared.

"No." Xemnas almost snarled at the stupid question. "Are you?" He tilted his head.

"…" Saїx bit his lip, and racked his mind for a response. His pulse rushed in his ears and fluttered under the flushed skin of his neck.

"_I know you_." Xemnas whispered. "I know your purpose. I know who you work with. I know what you want. I know where you came from, VII."

Saїx remained silent, his dry tongue brushed against the raw inside of his cheek. His eyes re-trained on the stitches etched into his right hand.

"I also know what you want of me. You don't care much for me. Do you, Saїx?"

Xemnas' constantly scribbling whiteboard is for the third time whipped clean of all thought. He rumbles trying to regain it again.

"I also do not understand what had come over me, _Sir_." Saїx stung at being so unraveled. It had pricked more than his other injury. _Ironically inflicted by the same person._ "This will be another scar." Saїx thought at random. As random as it was, it fit.

"If you do not care for me, why act as though you do?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because, apparently, I matter. You had an opportunity." Xemnas took hold over the other man's shoulder to regain his direct attention. "Why didn't you take it?"

"I do not know."


End file.
